


Errores.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: How to suffer with "Call Me By Your name" movie cause I enjoy pain [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Forced Marriage, HIV/AIDS, M/M, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanish Translation, Ten Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Fue ahí cuando entendí que el primer error fue el último de todos."





	Errores.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a translation to my fic "Mistakes" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426597)
> 
> Si, sé español lol :D
> 
> Es la primera vez que subó algo en Español, mis errores en inglés son igual de desastrosos que en este idioma :s es lo que hay mijos, no esperen mucho.

_ 1983, Italia. _

El verano le sentaba bien al lugar donde me estaba hospedando, en Crema. Ese verano fue inolvidable ya que por muchos años reviví cada momento. Se podría decir que era feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

Yo aún era joven, no tan joven como mi amado pero suficientemente joven para cometer errores. Volví a mi lugar natal en América y en su lugar dejé a ese hermoso chico. Oh, Elio, con una mirada era capaz de encantarte, te hipnotizaba como ningún otro. Él radiaba belleza pura; él era como esas estatuas finamente esculpidas, una verdadera pieza de arte para los ojos.

Mi primer error fue abandonar ese amor, pero la verdad, no lo hice; me casé, tuve hijos y aun así, mi amor por él no se apagaba, permanecía intacto en mi como si fuera la primera vez. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron diez años. Yo ya no era ese joven estudiante de veinticuatro años; ahora con treinta y cuatro y con dos hermosos hijos, una niña y un niño, aun así mi vida era un completo desastre. Mi segundo error fue intentar reprimir ese amor e intentar crear otro; esa es la razón por la cual mi matrimonio era una mentira; para mi familia, éramos la imagen de la pareja perfecta, yo, el marido guapo y ella la sumisa y linda esposa. Pero decidimos que no podíamos seguir con esa farsa, _“yo que se nunca me amaste como yo esperaba, también sé que por todos estos años tuviste a alguien más en tu corazón”_ dijo mi ahora ex-esposa. Algo positivo para recalcar de todo esto es que ella siempre fue una mujer comprensiva; no terminamos tan mal como creí que lo iríamos a hacer.

_ 1993, aterrizando en Italia. _

Después de mi divorcio, decidí que era hora de tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones. Por puro impulso, decidí visitar Crema otra vez. Después de tantos años, ese lugar solo sufrió cambios mínimos, el aire puro aún se podía respirar y las personas seguían siendo tan amables y unidas como si de una comunidad se tratará; por supuesto, algunos extranjeros comenzaron a vivir ahí, pero nada exuberante comparado con las mezclas de nacionalidades e idiomas que ya existían hace diez años atrás. 

Dejé mis cosas en el hotel y decidí comer algo por ahí. Empecé a reflexionar lo que estaba haciendo. Yo siempre fui una persona despreocupada, estaba en mí no crear reglas y hacer lo que sentía lo correcto en el momento, pero también estaba consciente que esto no siempre funcionaba ya que no me funciono cuando decidí dejar a Elio.

Intenté ser positivo. Mi siguiente plan era visitar la familia Perlman. La verdad es que todo era incierto, nada estaba planeado; por lo tanto, no sabía si los iba a encontrar pasando sus vacaciones de verano en ese mismo lugar. Iba a ser muy mal educado de mi parte ir sin avisar con antelación, pero creo que esto es lo que uno llamaría _“dar una sorpresa.”_ No había escuchado de esa familia desde hace mucho tiempo ya que el dolor de dejar a Elio fue tan fuerte que me impidió volver a hacerlo. La última vez que me contacté con ellos fue una noche de Janucá, cuando les informé sobre mi compromiso.

Fui al lugar caminando, la casa de los Perlman quedaba un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad pero nada exagerado como para no ir caminando. En el camino, volví a revivir esos momentos con Elio.

Cuando finalmente llegué al lugar, media hora después, simplemente me paralicé. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?, ¿Cómo iba a explicar esta ridícula situación que cree por puro impulso?, ¿Yo aún era bienvenido cuando fui tan idiota de romper el corazón de su querido hijo?, ¿Iría Elio a perdonarme? No pude pensar en las posibles respuestas porque una mujer joven, tal vez en sus veintes, se percató de mí y dijo: _“Hola señor, ¿Estás buscando a alguien?”, “Si, bueno, ¿estoy buscando a la familia Perlman? No estoy seguro si aún viven aquí.”_ Ella me miro con confusión, y le tomo algunos segundos en responderme. _“Um, no, la familia Perlman eran los antiguos dueños, mi marido y yo le compramos este lugar hace siete años atrás.”_

**¿Siete años atrás? Pero qué demonios.**

_“En ese caso, ¿puedo saber la razón? Espero no ser impertinente o intrusivo al respecto!”_ Y luego, ella me contó absolutamente todo. _“Hace unos años, el hijo de la familia, ¿Elio se llamaba?, no recuerdo pero me dijeron que era un chico encantador, tuvo la desgracia de contraer una enfermedad. Ellos pasaron un par de años lidiando con ello y cuando él finalmente murió, decidieron poner en venta la propiedad.”_

No podía creerlo. No podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces me fui, no dije ni una palabra, no me tomé ni siquiera la molestia de responderle a esa mujer. Solo me alejé del lugar.

Fue ahí cuando entendí que el primer error fue el último de todos. 

**Elio se había ido para siempre.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo escribir un final alternativo para esta historia, un tan esperado y merecedor final feliz pero de todas formas, nada es seguro!


End file.
